Aprendiendo a Querer
by Noir Lies
Summary: [GaaTen][NejiTen][De momento] Gaara finalmente encuentra al amor de su vida Tenten, Peroo tiene un rival que quiere a la misma persona.


Este es un fic que empecé hace…unos dos años xD y que no he acabado hasta hoy, bueno, este es mi primer fic hetero xD GaaTen, que yo antes era una aficionada a esta pareja, ¡pues ala, a leer!

CAP. 1

Era un día tranquilo en Konoha,

Neji Hyuuga entrenaba a sus alumnos, puesto que era sensei se le habían asignado 3 chiquillos a los que debía preparar.

La joven Tenten miraba impresionada la destreza con la que el Hyuuga se movía.

Siguiendo con la vista cada uno de sus movimientos, sentía una cosa muy especial cuando miraba al Hyuuga, y no aguantaría mucho más sin declarar sus sentimientos...

**-Cuando piensas salir de ente los arbustos Tenten?****-**El chico que antes entrenaba a sus chicos con total dedicación ahora estaba detrás de la joven.

**-Ah! Neji…yo…-**sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse de un color rosado-Solo quería darte una sorpresa…jeje-aunque su intención era sonreír con dulzura no pudo evitar darle un toque de falsedad.

**-Bien, bueno, yo tenia pensado marcharme ya, es casi la hora de comer, quiere****s acompañarme?-**Una sonrisa de felicidad se creo en el rostro de la joven**.-Pues claro que si!-**rodeo el brazo del Hyuuga con el suyo y los dos desaparecieron de aquel solar.

En la villa de la arena…

**-Kazekage-sama!-**unos ojos verdosos con una mirada fría dirigieron su atención hacia la puerta de la gran habitación en la que se encontraban**.-a llegado una carta…de la aldea de Konoha.**

-**¿Cuantas veces he de decir que no me gusta que griten mientras estoy trabajando?-**esos mismos ojos ahora miraban con odio al chico que acababa de entrar.

**-dis…discúlpeme Kazekage-sama le prometo q…que no volverá a pasar…**

**-Así lo espero, ahora puedes dejarme a solas.-**Tras esas palabras la puerta se cerro con un aire de temerosidad. El chico de mirada aguamarina cogió la carta de Konaoha sin interés alguno, y empezó a leerla para si;

Estimado Kage de la villa de la arena,

Nos place informaros que como se acerca la primavera, la aldea de Konoha va a celebrar la ceremonia de las flores del cerezo, nos honraría mucho con su presencia.

Cordiales saludos.

Tsunade.

**-una ceremonia…suena entretenido.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era una semana antes de la ceremonia, y unos carros de la Villa de la Arena habían llegado a Konoha. Mucha gente de Konoha había asistido para ver la llegada del famoso Kazekage-Gaara.

La gente amontonada dejaba paso al frío muchacho, a cada paso, a cada mirada del pelirrojo, a la gente se le borraba la sonrisa de la boca.

El silencio se rompió con la voz dulce de una inocente niña.

**-Mama ****¿porque todo el mundo tiene miedo al chico de los ojos negros?-**La madre tapo apresuradamente la boca de su hija.

-Discúlpela **Kazekage…es muy pequeña todavía-**En sus palabras se notaba el miedo mezclado con un tono de nerviosismo.

El Kazekage solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar.

Una vez llegaron donde se encontraba Tsunade-sama el Kage de la arena se sentó en un asiento frente a la Hokage. -Muchas gracias por venir Kazekage-Gaara-

**-No hay de que.-**respondió con una voz cansada, no le interesaba mucho esa conversación.

**-Esta noche haremos un banquete en honor a su llegada, en la plaza mayor, empieza sobre las 8:00. De momento se instalara en el hotel de la villa, espero que pase una buena estancia.**

**-Gracias.-**el Kage agotado por el viaje se limito a despedirse de aquella mujer y dirigirse hacia donde se hospedaría aquella semana.

Después de haber descansado unas horas el Kage se encontraba en esa especie de fiesta echa para el, poco a poco iba llegando la gente, podía reconocer a la mayoría de muchachos que acudían; Rock Lee, el chico contra el que se enfrento en las primeras eliminatorias, la tímida e increíble Hinata Hyuuga, su primo, el supuesto genio…sentía curiosidad por el, por su técnica que según había oído era mas poderosa y eficaz que el sharingan, se fijo en todos sus rasgos, examinándolo de arriba abajo, iba acompañado de una joven…no conseguía recordarla, pero su cara le resultaba familiar, toda ella…parecía tan frágil…

**-Gaara.-**El Kazeage se sobresalto al oír la voz de su hermano por detrás- ¿Me lo parece a mi o te has quedado pasmado mirando a esa perdedora?

**-****¿por que la llamas perdedora?-**Contesto un tanto molesto por aquel insulto.

**-****¿Acaso no te acuerdas de ella**?- Apareció Kankuro, que había estado escuchando la conversación de sus hermanos**- es esa chica que Temari venció con tanta facilidad**-Unas imágenes de de su hermana y aquella chica aparecieron como un rayo.

**-Ya recuerdo…**

Después de la entrada de esa joven no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese esa inocente cara, tan dulce e inteligente a la vez… ¿¡pero que le pasaba con esa chica!?

**-Aggh!!-**Súbitamente el Kazekage se arrodilló en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, apretándoselas fuertemente.

**-****¡Gaara! ¿¡que te pasa!?**- Las palabras de sus hermanos resonaban en su cabeza fuertemente, recordaba haberle dolido varias veces, pero como aquella vez...solo recordaba una ocasión parecida**...-uggh!-**Después de ese grito, el dolor desapareció de su cabeza.

**-Gaara! hermano, ****¿te encuentras bien? ¿que te a pasado?-**Kankuro siguió formulando un seguido de preguntas de ese mismo estilo mientras levantaba a Gaara.

**-Na…nada, no es nada, de verdad**-perfecto, había llamado la atención de todos los presentes de la sala, incluso de aquella muchacha…no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, así que Gaara continuo como si no hubiese pasado nada, se quedo de pie junto a una mesa, mirando a esa alegre joven, su simpatía era sin igual, por mucho que intentase desviar la mirada no lo conseguía, recordaba haberla visto en las eliminatorias, pero había cambiado mucho, la recordaba como una niña, ahora era toda un mujer, Era…era…hermosa.

Y así siguió durante toda la fiesta hasta que ella se percató, el, sonrojado se dio la vuelta y se puso a mirar piezas de fruta, se sentía estúpido, ¿porque no podía mirarla? ¿era un delito? tomo una mirada tranquila y se volvió a girar, para su sorpresa la chica se dirigía a el, Gaara se puso nervioso, ¿que querría? ¿por que tenia que acercarse a el? ¿por que no podía pasar de el? le entraron ganas de salir corriendo, pero algo lo retuvo ahí.

**-Hola, tu eres el Kazekage de la villa de la arena ****¿verdad?-**Aquella chica se dirigió al Kazekage con total confianza, le pareció sorprendente.

**-S****i, ¿que quieres?-**ahora por primera vez en mucho tiempo se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, había sonado tan…tan borde.

**-Veras,-**se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco un pañuelito**,-es que he visto que te sangraba la frente-**la joven se arrimo a Gaara, a este se le acelero el corazón cuando se juntaron sus cuerpos-**ya esta, encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Tenten**- Gaara cogió el pañuelo y se lo guardo, así tendría una excusa para volver a hablar con ella-**Te lo devolveré cuando este limpio…yo… me llamo Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara.-**Tenten sonrió**-que te lo pases bien en la fiesta-** después de eso Tenten se fue con el Hyuuga, se le veía tan feliz cuando estaba con aquel muchacho…

Después de esa fiesta, ya en la habitación del Hotel, Gaara no pudo dejar de pensar en Tenten, le parecía algo esencial para el, una chica tan abierta, tan extravertida…podría sacarlo de la oscuridad, pero al verla tan contenta con el Hyuuga no pudo evitar pensar lo que no quería que fuera, ¿y si la chica ya estaba con alguien? o si le gustaba alguien? no quería perderla, la quería solo para el, era muy posesivo y celoso, si, lo admitía. Así que decidió que seria suya, costase lo que costase.

Era temprano cuando Neji Hyuuga llamo a la puerta de la casa de su amiga, mas o menos las 9:30.

-**Tenten soy yo, Neji**.**-**desde dentro se oyeron unos ruidos por la casa, como si la chica se estuviera vistiendo a carrerilla, cuando abrió la puerta estaba bastante despeinada, con cara de sueño, además se notaba k se había vestido corriendo**.-Neji…¿que haces aquí?-**Como siempre que estaba con el Hyuuga sus mejillas estaban rosadas

**-Perdona por venir tan pronto, pero ****quería almorzar contigo.-**El chico estaba serio, como siempre, pero Tenten noto algo diferente en el.

**-y…****¿ya tienes pensado el sitio?-**El Hyuuga negó avergonzado con la cabeza**.-Mejor así, en un momento preparo almuerzo para los dos y nos vamos al campo, ¿te parece bien?**

**-si.**

De camino al campo Tenten y Neji no hablaban mucho, Tenten estaba muy avergonzada y neji miraba al frente pensativo.

El silencio continuo hasta que Tenten noto como las manos de neji y las suyas se entrelazaban, notaba como ardía toda ella, abría y cerraba la boca intentando decir algo, pero todos sus intentos acababan en un profundo suspiro.

Una vez ahí se sentaron en un mantelito de rayas que Tenten había traído, colocaron la cesta con la comida y empezaron a comer, el paisaje era precioso, había cientos de flores de diferentes colores cada una, y las mariposas revoloteaban por todas partes. (N/A: que cursi xD)

Neji dejo de comer, y Tenten lo miro extrañada.

**-Tenten…-**Los ojos del Hyuuga eran totalmente diferentes a los de siempre, ahora en vez de una mirada calculadora e indiferente se encontraba una mirada calida k emanaba amor.

Neji cogió la mano de Tenten y se fue acercando a ella, tenten apenas podía creer lo que veía, pensaba que le iba a dar un pasmo, Neji, el chico del que siempre había estado enamorada ¿iba a besarla? No sabia que hacer, estaba mas roja que el mismo tomate de la cesta, solo cerró los ojos suavemente.

**-Tenten…yo…-**el Hyuuga soltó el pelo de la muchacha y la tumbo sobre la hierba**- te amo…Tenten- **Neji beso suavemente sus labios con mucha delicadeza, como si de su mayor tesoro se tratase. Al separarse los dos sentían vergüenza pero el Hyuuga no iba a dejar pasar la ocasión, así que se tumbo sobre Tenten y siguió besándola juguetonamente.

Gaara estaba sentado en su especie de despacho, mirando al techo, no podía trabajar con tranquilidad con Tenten en la mente. Así que decidió pedir consejo.

El kazekage entro con cierto sigilo en el cuarto de su hermana un poco avergonzado

**-¿****Te encuentras bien Gaara? te veo coloradillo, ¿no tendrás fiebre?-**Temari se acercó a su hermano y le puso la mano en la frente**-no se puede distinguir bien, espera que voy a buscar el termómetro.-**Gaara la paro con la arena.

**-Veras…he venido a pedirte un consejo…hermanita**-Temari se asusto de sobremanera, fue corriendo a la habitación del lado, cogió el termómetro, sentó a Gaara en el suelo y le metió el termómetro en la boca de el Kazekage.

**-****¿Porque te pones así?**-Dijo un Gaara un tanto mosqueado.

**-E****s la primera vez que me llamas "hermanita…" a ti te pasa algo y grave-**Gaara sonrió avergonzado.

**- Veras…****es que…creo que…me he…enamorado.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dos días después de aquello Gaara optó por visitar a Tenten con la excusa del pañuelo. Al llegar no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para picar, pero no se iría de ahí sin al menos verla, era algo necesario para el, no podía pasar sin esa chica.

Al asomarse por la ventana no le gusto nada lo que vio, Tenten estaba con el Hyuuga, besándose.

Poco a poco se fue alejando de la ventana, triste, con ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, salio corriendo de aquel jardín con las manos en la cabeza, el dolor era horrible, por una vez pensó que posiblemente podría encontrar el amor, pero aquello no le sorprendía en absoluto, no odiaba a tenten por estar con el Hyuuga ni tampoco al Hyuuga, se odiaba a si mismo por creer que podría tener una oportunidad así como así, pero no se rendiría, quería a esa chica, y la quería ya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de mucho pensarlo aquella noche llego a unas cuatas conclusiones; si quería que tenten se enamorase de el debía ganarse su confianza, su amistad, y para ello tenía que estar con ella bastante tiempo. Otro problema era el Hyuuga, era un problema de verdad, por lo tanto tenia que deshacerse de el si no quería tener competencia, pero todo sería a su tiempo… de momento se centraría en como hacer que Tenten se fije en el.

Tenten iba de camino a una verdulería para la cena de esta noche, entonando una alergre cancioncilla, (tipo…caperucita roja xD) cuando un montón de arena le agarro de las piernas y brazos. (El lobo! xD ya me callo…)

**-A****h! ¡¿Pero que..?!-**la arena la arrastro hasta un callejón cercano.

**-Q****… ¿¡quien eres!? ¿¡Que quieres!?**

**-T****ranquila no pienso hacerte daño…-**la chica se sorprendió al reconocer la voz de chico.

**-****¿Gaara?-**ya lo estaba fastidiando todo…había asustado a Tenten, vaya entrada mas bonita…tenia que seguir los consejos de su hermana al pie de la letra, sino todo iría mal.

Continuará…

Hasta aquí el cap 1, y me decís si queréis que siga, o el fic es un horror ¡ala! byee


End file.
